


Take me back to the start

by heddoanythingforher



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heddoanythingforher/pseuds/heddoanythingforher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they get over their day trip leaned against a tree, Bellamy remembers his journey with Clarke, from the first time they met on the Ark, to that exact moment in the forest when they fought and saved each other, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you'll like it.  
> I am sorry if my english isn't perfect but I am french, I did my best.  
> Feel free to tell me what do you think about it. I would love to have your feedbacks.  
> Thank you for reading me.  
> With love, XO  
> Heddoanythingforher
> 
> Btw: You can find me on Instagram @Heddoanythingforher

**Prologue**

_Present day_

Bellamy and Clarke were lying on the ground leaned back against a tree. Dax tried to kill them. One of the hundred tried to kill them. Not only they had issues with the grounders, but also they were starting to kill each other. Things couldn't get any worse.  
Clarke saw another side of Bellamy that night. She saw him shattered, in a way she had never seen him before. All the guilt he has been facing, because of his mother, because of the culling on the Ark; it was too much. This was eating him up.  
« You're okay? » she worried, like it was the only thing that mattered.  
« No, I'm not, » he replied. « My mother, if she knew what I've done, who I am. She raised me to be better, to be good. »  
« Bellamy, » she called him very moved.  
« And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster, » A tear rolled down his cheek. For the first time, Clarke saw Bellamy cry. He looked so vulnerable. For some reason, Clarke was the only one whom he opened up his heart to, whom he allowed himself to show his feelings. They always had this kind of connection. Everything felt right with her. She looked deep into his gleaming eyes.  
« You saved my life today. You may be a total ass half the time, but I need you, » she confessed. Suprised, Bellamy looked lovingly at her, realizing she truly cared about him. « We all need you. None of us would've survived this place if it wasn't for you. »  
Bellamy looked away not to face her.  
« You want forgiveness, fine, I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay, but you can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it, » She genuinely wanted him to comeback, she couldn't make it without him, she knew it. They needed each other. This was the only way they could get through this. Together.  
« Like you faced your mom? » he answered with a little voice.  
Clarke was disconcerted, she didn't expect that. But Bellamy was right. Somehow, they were alike.  
« You're right. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is how we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice, » Clarke was overwhelmed. Bellamy understood her better than anyone. It was their role, as leaders, to handle everything. It wasn't easy being in charge. Bellamy sniffled.  
« Jaha will kill me when he comes down. »  
« We'll figure something out, » she promised.  
« Can we figure it out later? » He was exhausted. All he wanted was to get some rest, and to turn things in his head. Clarke raised herself with difficulty.  
« Whenever you're ready, » She would give him as much time as he needed. She only wanted him to feel better.  
Clarke closed her eyes, Bellamy glanced over her and thought about the first time he saw her..

 

**I. Hello**

_Three years ago_

The first time Bellamy saw Clarke, he was aged of 20 years. Bellamy was training to become a Cadet at this time. One day, he purposely hurt himself in a fight to go to the Medical Station. He needed some medicine for his sister Octavia. But in the Ark, no one had a sister. It was a crime for a mother to have more than one child. If the Ark found out that Aurora Blake had a second child, she would get floated. Bellamy didn't dare think about what would happen to his sister. So far, everything went well; they always managed to get food for the three of them. But lately, Octavia got sick, Bellamy thought this was the flu, therefore he deciced to go to the infirmary, by whatever means.

When he arrived there, he was welcomed by a young girl. She should have about 15 years. The adolescent was blonde, small and had these catching blue eyes.  
« Bellamy Blake? » she greeted him. « I'm Clarke, the daughter of Abby Griffin, the Chief Medical Officer. I'm an apprentice doctor. »  
Bellamy shaked her hand, her skin was really soft.  
« Nice to meet you. »  
« So, what are you here for? » she asked him.  
As response, he showed her his sprained arm.  
« Well, that's not pretty, » she noticed.  
« Not really, can you fix this? »  
« Of course I can, I am Clarke Griffin, » she joked.  
After picking up some materials, she tended his wound carefully and wrapped his arm.  
« Okay so, don't expect me to patch you up everytime you break something. You should be careful out there, » she advised.  
Bellamy smiled, this girl was so spontaneous. But he couldn't be disturbed. He had something to do. A few minutes later, a kid showed up and Bellamy decided this was the occasion, it was now or never. While Clarke went to deal with the boy, he slipped out and went to the backroom. He searched in the medicine chest but he had no idea what to take.  
« May I help you? » a cold voice interrupted him.  
He cringed and babbled, « That's not what you think.. ».  
« So you're not stealing medicine? » she said with irony.  
« Yes, I am, » he admitted, shamefaced. « But my mom needs these meds. »  
« Why isn't she here, then? » she asked, skeptical.  
« Because she already came, last week. As you know, people from our station have restricted dose. But she's still sick, and since she can't get more drugs, I came here. I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm sorry for lying. »  
Clarke paused, she was still dubious but she softened. He seemed truly concerned.  
« I think there is still something that you don't tell me, but you seem honest. I'm gonna help you. »  
Bellamy didn't believe it, she just caught him stealing meds and yet, she was covering and helping him. This girl was incredible.  
« Thank you so much, » he exclaimed. Clarke nodded.  
« What's her symptoms? »  
« Fever, weakness, headache. I think it's the flu, » he assumed.  
« You think well, Bellamy Blake. »  
She searched in the medicine cabinet and took some packets of drugs.  
« Here, » she gave him. « Give her that three times a day. »  
« Noted, thank you again. »  
« Thank me by never doing this again. Honestly, stealing is not your thing. You'll end up getting caught, for sure. That's coming from a girl who keeps ' _borrowing_ ' books at the library, » she boasted, an impish smile on her red lips.  
Bellamy smiled too, he had never met anyone like her. She was special, and he felt something between them, some kind of understanding. But they didn't belong together. She was one of the privileged, and he was one of the working people.

 

**II. Take me home**

_One year ago_

A few years later, he crossed once again the path of the young woman at the disguised party of the Alpha station. Bellamy was 22, and he became an Ark Guard Cadet. He was in charge of the event's surveillance. He hated this kind of parties; that some people got to have fun while some other, his people, lived in terrible conditions. During the evening, a couple of girls, dressed up in nurse or witch costumes, tried to flirt with him without any success. Around 11 pm, a blonde girl who looked exactly like Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom, war strategy and arts, bumped into him. Shaken, the young girl apologized « I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.. ». When she finally looked up to him, Bellamy recognized her immediatly.  
« Clarke? » he murmured.  
« Excuse me, do I know you? » she answered, confused.  
« Not really, we met once in the Medical station. I am Bellamy Blake, » he told her, trying to hide his disappointment.  
« Oh, sorry. I see a lot of people every day you know, I can't remember everyone, » she replied. She was visibly embarrassed by the situation.  
« No worries. May I help you with something? You seem overwhelmed. »  
« Yes I am, actually. I fought with a friend, » she confessed. « And this kind of party isn't my thing at all, actually. »  
« And what is your thing, princess? » he inquired particularly interested.  
« I'll tell you, if you escort me on my way home, » she suggested with an irresistible smile on her face.  
« I guess that as a guard, bringing the princess home is part of my job, » he consented, flirting back with her.  
They left the party, and started talking about everything and nothing, getting to know each other. Bellamy was amazed by this girl. She wasn't what he expected her to be at all. He found her smart, kind, selfless and a bit impertinent but that was part of her charm. Her Athena's costume suited her pretty well. She was as wise as the goddess, and she had a thing for drawing and arts.  
At some point, Clarke stopped behind a bay window and looked at the sky and the ground.  
« What do you think is there on the ground? » Bellamy looked at her and saw how intrigued she was; she had this sparkle on her eyes. The stars caught the gold strands in her hair. For the first time, he really paid attention and realized how beautiful she was.  
« I don't know, » he confessed. He truly had no idea. The ground had been uninhabitable since almost a century, the entire civilization had been wiped out.  
« Do you ever think about what our lives could be on Earth? »  
« I do it everyday, » Bellamy thought about his sister. If they lived on the ground, she wouldn't have to hide beneath the floor. She could live with him, and her being born wouldn't be a crime. She could finally have a chance to be happy. « Everything would be different. »  
Suddenly, Clarke turned to him and asked « Why do you keep calling me ' _princess_ '? ».  
Amused by her question, an uncharacteristic smile crossed his face « You always made me think of a princess. I mean you're a part of the wealth station, and you do look like a princess with your golden hair. »  
This last sentence got a smile out of her.  
« Not all of us are the same you know. Some of us are good. »  
« You are, » he observed.  
Her smile widened.  
« It's too bad the stations don't interact with each other. I wish I would have known you sooner. »  
« That's not too late. We can make things happen. Next week there is the Unity Day masquerade dance in Agro station. My station can go too. All you have to do is find a mask, » he proposed her, surprising both of them.  
Clarke paused for a while thinking.  
« Yes. Sure let's do this. »  
« Are you serious? » Bellamy didn't believe it, Clarke Griffin agreed to go out with him; she nodded.  
« Brave princess, » he giggled. « It's going to be the best Unity Day ever. »  
« You better buy me a drink, thief, » she adressed with a wink, closing her door.  
Bellamy smiled. She remembered him. His heart swelled with some unknown feeling.

 

**III. Shattered**

The following week, Bellamy came back early from his work, around 8 pm. He prepared a surprise for his baby sister.  
« You'll never guess what's about to happen. »  
« Inspection. I'll get in the hole, » Octavia replied, weary.  
« No, no, no, no, no. Sit, sit. This is great, » he promised.  
« Please, Bell, I don't want to hear about another amazing moonrise when I'm never gonna be able to see one. »  
« You're going to see one right now. The Unity Day masquerade dance starts in 10 minutes. »  
Bellamy took his sister for her first walk on the Ark. Her happiness was catching. Bellamy couldn't help but smile at this view. ' _This evening is gonna be perfect,_ ' he thought, excited. He was supposed to meet Clarke at 9 pm at the bay window. After their kind of ' _date_ ' the previous week, he was confident. He even allowed himself to hope for things to get better in the future.

But he never showed up. Actually, that night was the opposite of perfect; it was a disaster. Octavia got caught because of an inspection; he stood there, powerless. He begged his chief to leave her, he promised he would do anything for her, but the lieutenant didn't listen to him. Then, guards went to his room to take his mother and she got floated. He couldn't even say goodbye.  
All of this was _his_ fault. _He_ wanted his sister to go to that stupid dance, _he_ got their mom killed. After that, Bellamy was overwhelmed with hate. He hated himself, the Chancellor, and all the people of the wealth stations who got the right to live peacefully while his entire life was falling apart, Clarke included. He never tried to reach her out after this night.

*

Clarke waited that night. She waited for Bellamy until midnight. ' _What a fool am I? Thinking he was gonna show up. Wake up, you're just another girl for him,_ ' she blamed herself. She promised to herself she would never fall for him again. ' _Best Unity Day ever,_ ' she thought, ironically.

The following day, she faced her father about what she discovered concerning the future lack of oxygen. Some guards interrupted them and took him. As every criminal on the Ark, he was gonna get floated. Clarke was able to be present. She broke down in her mother's arm. It was Wells' fault. His own bestfriend denounced his father. She could never forgive him for what he did. And she would never forgive _herself_ for having trusted him. _She_ trusted him with her father's life, and he ruined everything.  
The same day, she was taken in a restricted area, since she was aware of the Council's secrets.

 

**IV. Find my way back to you**

A few weeks later, Bellamy was told Clarke Griffin got arrested. At first, he didn't pay attention, he didn't want to hear about her ever again. But some other guards kept talking about it, making it a big deal. So one day, curious, he took advantage of his Guard post to see her, and to ask her what happened – with an idea in his mind..  
« Clarke Griffin? » he asked, a provocative smile on his face.  
Clarke, who was drawing a beautiful landscape on the floor, turned over, surprised to hear _his_ voice.  
« I heard you got arrested. I didn't believe it. How did you even end up here, princess? »  
The way he said ' _princess_ ' was both sarcastic and slightly cute.  
« They floated my father, » she answered coldly. « Then, they locked me up for treason. »  
Bellamy looked her deep in the eyes without saying a word. He saw her pain, and understood her in a way no one else could. The loss of his mother and sister still haunted him, so he knew more than anyone the feeling of being broken. He suddenly felt this connection between them, the one he felt the first time he met her.  
« What the hell are you doing here anyway? » she asked him clearly annoyed. « You made me clearly understand that night by never showing up that you didn't want to see me, am I wrong? »  
« No, you're not wrong, » he admitted. « But I am here to get you of this cell. »  
« And why would I follow you? »  
« Because right now, I am the only one who can help you. Either you come with me, quick, either you stay in your cell until you turn 18 and you end up getting floated. Your choice. »  
Clarke mused over the solutions. Bellamy was right, she was mad at him, but he was his only hope.  
« Okay, » she conceded.  
Bellamy helped Clarke break out of her cell, and took her to his room. The journey was particularly quiet and cold, there were visibly a lot of tension between them. They sure will have a lot of things to fix, but right now, what matters was to keep Clarke safe. Luckily, they didn't cross any guard on their way.  
« Why did you do to ' _betray_ ' them? » Bellamy started, trying to break the ice.  
« So what, are we suddenly friends now? You're gonna say you care about me? After ignoring me for weeks? » she exploded.  
« Clarke, please calm down, » he asked her, looking around, hoping no one heard them.  
« Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down? At least tell me why you didn't show up that night. »  
« I'm sorry, I can't, » he contested.  
« You're a coward, » she fumed. « You want to know why I'm here? My father kept things from the Council, things that he was gonna reveal to everyone, to _your_ people. Not all of us are the same, Bellamy. But you knew that already. He was good, he wanted to tell everyone the truth. But they floated him, and then, they arrested me because I'm aware of their little secret. So guess what, Blake, you're not the only one who has issues. We all do. We just deal with it and don't blame others for it. »  
Bellamy took it on the chin.  
« You're right, I'm weak. I pretend that I know what I am doing but I don't. I'm nothing. You should be happy that I didn't show up, » he acquiesced. Clarke couldn't hate him more than he already hated himself. She noticed that something was wrong with him, but she didn't answer. She was still pissed at him. The rest of their way was quiet. Once arrived in his room, Bellamy raised a trapdoor.  
« Get in here Clarke, you'll be safe until I come back. »

 

**V. Like I'm gonna lose you**

« What the hell is this? Why do you have a hidden room? » she asked him.  
« You're not the only one keeping secrets. Just get in here, Clarke, » She finally conceded and thought they could discuss this later.  
« Stay here! » he ordered before leaving.  
' _Like hell I am,_ ' she told to herself, cheeky. 10 minutes after he left, Clarke got out of her hide, and started exploring the room, looking for something that could explain why Bellamy never showed up. She found an examplary of the Iliad, the greek poem. ' _What a nerd!_ ' she thought, a smile on her face. She searched for half an hour in Bellamy's things without finding a single clue. She was about to give up when she found a red ribbon on his drawer. She immediatly put the pieces together. A few weeks earlier, the same night she got locked up, she saw the guards brought a young girl with that exact same ribbon. Bellamy must have get it back since personal stuff isn't allowed in prison. According to Thalia, she had been found hidden beneath the floor; she lived there for sixteen years, and now, she was locked up for being a second child. ' _It's Bellamy's sister, it has to be her,_ ' she whispered to herself. She sat down on the side of his bed and waited for his comeback. About twenty minutes later, she heard the sound of a key. She stood up straight away, on her guard. But as she expected, it was just Bellamy.  
« I told you to stay hidden, it's dangerous princess. If you get caught, both of us will be floated, » he remonstrated.  
« You have a sister, » she assumed. Bellamy didn't reply, but his silence was the only answer Clarke needed to confirm her suspicions. « You have a sister. You stole the medicine for her, back then. And she got caught the night of the masquerade ball, that's why you never showed up. It just makes sense. »  
Again, Bellamy stayed quiet. He clearly didn't want to talk about this. Clarke looked him in the eyes and realized how hard this must have been for him these past few weeks. He had lost his sister, the person he cared most about; and her mother had been floated. She also thought about all the guilt he must have been feeling ever since, as he was supposed to meet her that night. That's probably why his sister got caught, because he wasn't there to keep an eye on her, he was distracted..  
« She is my sister, my responsability. All I ever wanted was to protect her. I failed.. » he finally confided, shattered.  
« Bellamy, I'm so sorry. You should have told me, I could have.. I could've helped you, » she babbled all sheepish. Clarke put her hand on his forearm to comfort him but he backed off instantly, hostile.  
« No.. I can't.. _Your_ people did this! Your people is the reason why my sister is locked up. Your people floated my mother! » he shouted, resentful.  
Clarke stared at him, devastated and vulnerable; tears welled on her eyes. Immediatly, Bellamy regretted getting mad at her, he knew it wasn't fair but he couldn't help himself blaming her for what happened to his family. She was a part of them, of those who floated his mother and shut away his sister for the crime of being born.  
« If you hate me this much, why did you help me get out? » she demanded suspicious, holding back her tears.  
« Because I.. I need you. »  
« You need me? » she jeered, sarcastic.  
« Yes, I do. I need you to get my sister out of her cell, and to go to the ground. »  
« The ground? » she repeated like it was the dumbest idea of the world. « You're insane. I won't help you do that. You'll be dead the second you'll open the gate of the dropship. »  
Bellamy pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Clarke. « You're gonna help me, even if I have to hurt you to make you do it. »  
Clarke fixed her gaze on him, completely powerless and frightened.  
« So that's why you left me here, right? You went to search a gun to threaten me, is that it? »  
« Yes, that's it, Clarke. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you, but I have no other choice. I can't just let my sister get killed. »

 

**VI. Clarity**

Bellamy and Clarke were at the frontier between the Alpha station and the Factory station.  
« So what's the plan, Bellamy? You're gonna trade me for your sister? » the young woman inquired.  
« No, that's not my plan. At least not my plan A. » he answered. His response surprised Clarke.  
« Well, I'm glad to hear that. But how many plans do you have anyway? » she asked, dismayed.  
« Enough to get my sister out of here. And if there is no problem, you'll get your freedom too. »  
Clarke considered that. What was she going to do after that? There was no way she could hide in the Ark forever. Should she go to the ground with Bellamy and his sister? She might die but at least she would die trying to survive, to live a better life. And if she stayed, she was dead anyway so what was the point? ' _Don't think about this now,_ ' she ordered to herself. That was foolish. Bellamy would never agree with that anyway.  
« What do you want me to do? »  
« Go to your place. Bring me the key card of your mother to access the prison. »  
« But you're a guard. Can't you access the prison by yourself? »  
« Not this section. They took my card when my sister got arrested. They didn't want me to see her, » His voice broke a little.  
« Okay, give me five minutes.. But, Bellamy? » she hesitated.  
« Yes? » he responded, raising one eyebrow.  
« How are you sure that I'll come back? »  
« I trust you, » he said simply.  
Clarke was touched. Despite everything that happened between them, Bellamy trusted her. That meant a lot to her.  
« I'll be back soon, » she promised.  
And she did. Five minutes after, she was already there holding the key card.  
« I'm a better thief than you are, » she joked with a sly smile.  
Bellamy smiled back; she was so insolent. ' _Rebel princess!_ ' he thought.  
« So, what do we do know? »  
« Coming home, » he replied. « That's enough for today. »  
Bellamy and Clarke came back to the Factory station in silence, but it wasn't deafening. They both seemed to have made a truce. The rest of the night was quiet. They planned Octavia's escape. Bellamy cooked a soup with the last vegetables he got on the Agro station from Hannah Green. In exchange of some potatoes, tomatoes and leeks, he gave her an access to the prison to see her son Monty. This could have been a normal night. A man preparing a dinner for his wife. But Bellamy and Clarke were anything but normal. Later, while Clarke was asleep, or at least seemed to be, Bellamy sat down to her side, and tenderly caressed her face  
« I'm so sorry, Clarke. I never wanted this, » he whispered. Clarke suspected him of crying. His voice was filled with emotion. « I wish things were different. Maybe.. Maybe if we were on the ground, we could have.. » Bellamy didn't finish, but Clarke knew what he was going to say ' _Maybe we could have been together_ '.

 

**VII. Not about angels**

The morning, Clarke woke up around 7:00 am and saw Bellamy asleep in a chair. He must have surveyed all night. She couldn't help but smile. He was so cute, and looked so innocent and pure. She put a blanket over him and went to take a shower. Half an hour later, she was ready. When she got out of the bathroom, Bellamy was up and preparing some stuff. He had recovered his rough expression.  
« Ready, princess? »  
« More than ever, » she answered.  
After finishing their packings, they went to the Prison station. Thanks to the planning Bellamy ' _borrowed_ ' in the guards' room, they didn't cross anyone.  
« Okay, so let me summarize this quickly. The plan is to get in, take Octavia, and get out. I know that there are some people you might want to help, but we don't have time for this. Or we're gonna get caught, » he enunciated.  
« Sure, I got it: get in, get out, without getting caught. Easy job. You speak to a girl who used to steal books from the library, remember? »  
« How couldn't I? » he smirked.  
They walked down along the alleys. Clarke saw a couple of faces she knew: Nathan Miller, the son of David Miller, a friend of her parents; Jasper Jordan, the nerd who used to smoke in their classroom. It killed her to know that they were going to get floated; but Bellamy was right, they didn't have time for this. Once arrived in front of Octavia's cell, Bellamy stopped and freezed. He stared at his sister. Clarke never saw anyone care this much about someone else. She could see in Bellamy's eyes how much he loved his sister. « Octavia? » he called her. The adolescent turned over him « Bellamy? ». Bellamy smiled in a way Clarke had never seen him smile before. She took her mother's key card and opened the door. Octavia ran into Bellamy's arms, and he gave her a strong hug. Over his sister's shoulder, Bellamy glanced over Clarke and mouthed ' _Thank you_ '. She didn't answer. Instead, she smiled sweetly. She was happy for him. He really deserved happiness. She was deeply convinced of it.  
After a few minutes of reunion, the Blakes and Clarke decided to go. It wasn't safe for them to stay there, a guard could show up at any minute. They went back to the Factory station.  
« Thank you, Clarke. For helping me to get my sister out, for _everything_ , » Clarke knew what he meant by ' _everything_ '. He was talking about the time she let him stole the medicine. She acquiesced.  
« How are you gonna get on a ship, now? » she inquired, worried.  
« I don't know yet, but you did enough. I don't want to put you in any more danger, » Clarke nodded. She wanted so much to go with them, but she didn't dare ask him.  
« Clarke? » someone shouted.  
All three of them turned over the person who called Clarke. Bellamy pulled out his gun, but the person already pointed an arm toward him.  
« Drop it, » he ordered. « Drop it, or I'll shout you and your sister. » Bellamy yielded and put his gun down. Then, he asked Clarke « Who is it? Did you set me up? ».  
« No, I would never do that. Bellamy, you have to believe me, » she begged him. Bellamy looked at her with a steady gaze. He had no idea what to believe. « Please, Bellamy. Tell me you believe me, » Bellamy kept looking at her, he _wanted_ to believe her, he really did.  
« Wells, what the hell are you doing here? » Clarke fulminated.  
« I followed you. I saw you with him yesterday, near your apartment, » he related. « So I went behind you and end up here, in front of this apartment. I waited for you all day. Clarke, you need to come with me and surrender. If you don't, they'll float you. »  
« Let them try, » she responded.  
Wells took a step forward. Clarke immediatly moved backwards. Bellamy noticed that Clarke was profoundly repulsed by this guy. She may have been pissed at him at certain times, but she never looked at him this way; and he genuinely hoped she never would. He decided to interpose himself between them.  
« Back off, » Bellamy said this with a chilly look.  
« You back off. Right now, I am the one giving orders, » Wells treated Bellamy with a condescending attitude.  
« I don't take orders from you. Clarke doesn't want to go with you, so get the hell out of here. »  
« She can't speak for herself. »  
« I can, » she took part. « Bellamy's right. You should leave, Wells. »  
« I am not going anywhere without you. »  
Wells kept moving forward and caught Clarke's arm. Bellamy tried to stop him and the bullet left. He fell down on the ground, a blood stain widening on his chest. Octavia screamed and started crying. Clarke, horrified, looked at Bellamy, then Wells.  
« What the hell is wrong with you? » she yelled at him, hitting his upper body and completely freaking out.  
« Clarke, please. Help him, » a croaky voice implored. Octavia was compressing the wound. Clarke got it all together and came to see Bellamy. She checked his heartbeat. He was so pale, and he was bleeding to death.  
« He is unconscious, but he's alive, » she told Octavia.  
« Is he gonna survive? I'm begging you, Clarke. Save him. He's all I have left. »  
« He's not gonna die, Octavia. I won't let that happen, » she promised.  
« Clarke, even if you can save him, he's going to get floated, » Wells finally spoke.  
« Shut up, Wells, » Clarke ordered. Then, she glanced over Octavia « Don't worry, I'll do anything to save your brother ».  
Wells was a dick, but he was right. If the guards showed up, and they sure will after all the racket they made, they will arrest Bellamy and float him. But Clarke couldn't let that happen.  
« Keep compressing the wound, it's great. You're keeping him alive, » Clarke got up and went to Wells.  
« Okay, we don't have much time so listen to me. If you want me to ever forgive you one day, you better do everything I am going to say, » she warned him. Wells knew what was coming next. But he loved her, he'd do anything she would say to get her trust back. « I'm listening. »  
« The guards will be there in a minute, we have to tell them the same story. So listen to me carefully.. » Clarke explained to Wells and Octavia. Briefly, she told them what they must say to those who will interrogate them.  
Five minutes later, a few guards accompanied by Marcus Kane, the Councilor in charge of security, and Abigail Griffin, the Chief Medical Officer, also Clarke's mother.  
« What happened there? » Marcus asked.  
« Wells shot Bellamy, » Clarke replied.  
« Is that true? »  
« Yes, sir. I thought he was going to hurt Clarke, or me. The shot fired, » Wells responded.  
« What are you even doing Clarke? » Abby asked her daughter.  
« Wells broke us out, Octavia and I. Bellamy found us, and all he wanted to do was protect his sister. Please mom, save him, » she supplicated her mother. Clarke broke down. She _couldn't_ lose him. Not again.  
« Please, doctor Griffin. My brother is all I have. You have to save him, » Octavia cried out.  
« I am going to do the best I can, Octavia, » she swore.  
« Okay, we're gonna have to interrogate all three of you, » Marcus told the teenagers. « Take them, » he commanded the guards.

After a few hours of questioning, the three adolescents were sent back to the Prison station. Marcus Kane seemed to believe their story. At least, Bellamy wouldn't get floated, but Clarke didn't even know if he made it out alive. She was confined all over again, she couldn't even see her mom. She did everything she could for him, to save him; and she didn't even get a chance to know if _he_ was alive.

At his waking, Bellamy didn't quite understand what happened. He was in the infirmary, lying on the bed where Clarke first took care of him. He remembered Clarke sleeping on his bed, Octavia's escape, that Wells guy pointing a gun at him and threatening his sister. A bullet. He had no idea, but once again, the young girl looked after him. That was what she had been doing since the beginning, protecting him.

Both Clarke and Bellamy were completely ignorant the few months following the drama. But both of them never forgot about each other.

 

**VII. Safe in my hands**

A bunch of months later, the situation got worse on the Ark. Soon, they would run out of oxygen. They had only few weeks to live in those conditions. The Council took the decision to send the 99 juvenile prisoners to the ground in order to know if the Earth was survivable again. 99 kids, including Clarke and Octavia.

Bellamy was informed by his lieutenant, the same one who got Octavia locked up, that his sister was sent on Earth. Commander Shumway came to Bellamy with a deal. In exchange of a place on the dropship, Bellamy had to kill the Chancellor Jaha.  
« You also said you'd do anything to protect your sister, » Bellamy remembered ' _My sister, my responsability_ '.  
« What do I have to do? » he asked, distrustful.  
« Kill the Chancellor. »  
« How about I kill you instead? »  
« Kill me and your sister goes alone to a radiation-soaked planet and you get floated like your mother. »  
Bellamy didn't even care about living or dying anymore, not after everything he was responsible of.. But he still cared about his sister. He couldn't let her go to the ground alone. He had no choice.

An hour later, the Exodus ship was sent in direction of the Earth. The landing was harsh, it even killed two of them who got themselves untied to imitate the Spacewalker Finn Collins. At their arrival, Clarke rushed to the door before anyone got a chance to open it. But someone was already standing in front of it, ready to pull the lever.  
« Stop. The air could be toxic, » she yelled.  
« If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway, » a voice she knew only too well responded. She recognized him in a blink. Her heart somersaulted in her chest. ' _How is that even possible? There is no way he could have got on the dropship_ '.  
But he was here, right in front of her. Apparently, he didn't expect to see her either.  
They both fixed their gaze on each other. Through their looks, they agreed on something in silence. No one could know what happened between them. They won't talk about this ever again. Down here, this was the beginning of something new.  
As he hugged his sister, Bellamy looked at Clarke, and remembered everything. But he couldn't let himself fall for her again. He had to stay focused this time, he had to protect Octavia no matter what.

As the weeks went on, Bellamy and Clarke managed to work together for everyone's sake. This was complicated, messy, but they needed each other to lead the group, to keep everyone alive. Bellamy was the heart, and Clarke the brain. She knew that he had a huge influence on those kids. Bellamy inspired the masses, and Clarke inspired Bellamy. They even came to a partership somehow. Even though they refused to admit it, they made a great team.

Their relation took another turn the night they both got hallucinations. _The night they saved each other's life._

_Present day_

« Bellamy, I know you think you're a monster, but tonight, you were not a monster at all. Tonight, you were a hero, » Clarke was trying to help him, Bellamy knew that and he appreciated it, but he really was a monster. After all the horrible things that he had done, he could never consider himself as a hero.  
« Octavia told me what you did back then.. »  
Bellamy finally faced her face and looked her in the eye.  
« You have always been protecting me, since we met. You always had my back. I wanted to thank you for that, » he told her.  
Clarke nodded. Bellamy was right, from the moment she met him, her instincts had always been to protect him.  
« Clarke, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you. I'd do anything for you, to protect you, » he pledged.


End file.
